Love and Beyond
by tlauschntgaispock
Summary: This is femKirk! and Spock. Set in the year between Kirk waking up and the speech at the end of STID.
1. Chapter 1

**The first part of this is taken directly from the book, except I changed the name of course. I have referenced it and this will be the only part of STID in this story. Slight reference to Tarsus IV, nothing brutal or violent.**

**This story takes place in the year after Kirk wakes up in the hospital and when he/she makes the speech at the end of the movie. **

Jalen Terentia Kirk was hearing voices as she was waking in the afterlife.

Jalen was very surprised of the existence of an afterlife. She was very scared when she'd died in the warp core emergency barrier. Jalen didn't even get to say what she really wanted to Spock. Sure she was his friend, but he'd become so much more to her than that. Somewhere in the last year she'd fallen in love with the Vulcan. Even when he'd gotten her demoted, correction she'd gotten herself demoted and she had blamed him. Jalen regretted that as well and didn't get the chance to tell him how sorry she was. Jalen could now hear voices in her head, her father and mother talking, naming her, right before her father's death.

She then opened her eyes and gasped for air. It took her a moment to focus. How the hell was she in med bay? She was dead, wasn't she? Or maybe this was hell? Med bay for all eternity, yep that would be Captain Jalen Kirk's hell.

Jalen then focused on a blob of white with dark hair. Her best friend Bones was there.

"I died," Jalen whispered hoarsely.

She could see Bones roll his eyes at her. But she also saw the disguised fear in his eyes as well.

"Don't be so melodramatic kid. You were barely dead," Bones told her as he scanned her probably for the millionth time that day. "It's the full effects of the transfusion that really took a toll. Your body fought it right from the beginning. You were out cold for two weeks. Someday I'll give you a full list of the anti-rejection drugs and other medications we had to pump into you to make it work. Makes for extensive reading." The grin returned. "Tribbles handle it better."

"Transfusion?" Jalen finally said.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice. The radiation poisoning had begun to affect your organs." It took a moment, but the slowly reviving Jalen gradually put everything together. The implications . . . "Khan?" McCoy nodded. "Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his super blood. Kind of like how an antivenin is produced from the actual venom? Once we got your body to accept the stuff, it . . . repaired you. Fixed damaged cells, protected healthy ones, replaced with astonishing speed those that had died. In all my career, I never saw an individual's immunity levels rise so fast. Very useful stuff, that blood. I anticipate an assortment of awards once I get around to publishing the results." He leaned closer. "As to possible side effects, none have been observed so far. How about it? Are ya feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?" When he could speak again, Jalen replied, "No more than usual." The image of the grinning doctor seemed to waver, then solidify afresh. "How'd you catch him?" "I didn't." As McCoy moved to one side, Jalen was able to see to the back of the hospital room. Another figure was standing there. As it now came nearer, it gradually moved into focus. Captain and first officer regarded each other. "You saved my life," Jalen murmured, gazing up at her friend and the man she was totally, irrevocably in love with. "You saved my life, Captain. And the lives of the entire crew and . . ." "Spock, just— thank you." There was only McCoy present to bear witness to the Vulcan's reply, and to be shocked by it. "You are welcome, Jalen."

For the next two months Jalen was confined to the hospital room, physical therapy and the daily walk around Starfleet Medical. She was also visited by every member of the Admiralty, Federation government and other government officials whom she had no idea who they were and her entire crew. Her bridge crew visited her every few days and Spock was there almost constantly. Bones of course stayed in staff quarters the floor down from her room.

Spock, her first officer and friend. She wasn't sure what to think of the fact that he was there every time she returned from testing, physical therapy or her walks. He gave no reason for it he was just there, to inform her of every single repair going on with their ship. Unfortunately, the Enterprise was basically going to have to be rebuilt from top to bottom and it was going to take a better part of a year to do so. Everyone including herself were being give a few months extended shore leave and then they would all have duties at Command and the Academy. Jalen was on medical leave for the foreseeable future, unless she could talk Bones into releasing her which was probably going to be impossible.

Jalen had thought long and hard about telling Spock how she truly felt. She'd missed the opportunity before and had regretted it. She didn't want to leave this world without him knowing how she felt, even if he didn't return her feelings. Nyota had also told her that her and Spock were only best friends and not involved in any other way. Jalen remembered how she smiled when she asked about Dr. McCoy. Jalen had also made the communications chief admit her feelings for the grumpy doctor. She'd also promised to help Nyota with trying to get Bones to take a chance on love one more time. She admitted it was probably going to be difficult to give it a chance, simply because Nyota was a good ten years his junior. She would figure something out no matter what.

"What are you thinking about now?" Bones asked her. "As if I didn't know."

She hadn't even noticed he was in the room.

"Whatever do you mean Bonesy?" Jalen said flashing her trademark grin.

"That pointy eared hobgoblin and how much you love him," Bones said.

"Um.. what? I have no idea what you're talking about," Jalen said, looking everywhere but at Bones' face.

"Holy shit! Don't give me that. I see how you look at him. Hell, how he looks at you," Bones teased.

Jalen looked up quickly. "Do you really think he feels the same way?"

"Of course Jalen. You didn't see what he did to Khan did you? Let's just key up that vid for you," Bones said, tapping on his PADD and handing it to her.

She watched quietly as Spock beamed down and chased Khan through the city. She then watched in horror as he jumped from one garbage vehicle to another. Jalen then looked on in stunned silence as he beat the ever loving hell out of Khan. He actually broke the super humans arm like it was a matchstick. If it hadn't been for Uhura shouting to him that Khan could save her, he would have killed the man.

"Damn. That's just incredible," She said, unable to think of anything else to say, handing back his PADD.

"Yeah, now tell me the man doesn't love you?" Bones told her as he scanned her and checked her chart on his PADD. "I'm releasing you to your quarters at Starfleet Command, on the conditions that you agree to notify me if you have any problems whatsoever and you agree to a checkup every week until we get back on the Enterprise. This is non-negotiable Jalen Kirk."

Jalen thought for a moment. The thought of having to come to Starfleet Medical was not what she had in mind when she wanted to be released, but it was better than staying in this room a moment longer.

"Ok Bones I agree to everything," Jalen said with a pout.

"Don't give me that look or those sad eyes. They're not working. You just recovered from dying missy and no look you give me will make me alter my orders," Bones said.

"Fine," Jalen said the frustration evident in her voice.

Just then she looked up and Spock was in the doorway.

"Are you certain that the Captain is well enough to be discharged?" Spock stated.

Jalen loved Spock but she seriously wanted to pop him in the lip at the moment.

"Spock, if I didn't think she was ready I wouldn't let her out of this room. Remember I am the doctor here," Bones said.

"I am well aware of your medical degrees Dr. McCoy. I am simple concerned with the Captain's well-being," Spock replied.

"Jalen Spock, call me Jalen. We've been over this every day," Jalen said placing her head in her hands.

Spock walked quickly to Jalen's side when she placed her head in her hands and she heard Bones begin to scan her.

"Are you well Jalen?" Spock asked her, the concern evident in his voice.

Jalen rubbed her temples and kept her eyes closed, to rein in her temper. "Jesus, you guys. I'm fine, really."

"Well then I hereby release you," Bones told her grinning and looking back and forth between her and Spock.

"I will make sure she arrives safely to her quarters Dr. McCoy," Spock stated.

Bones couldn't hide his grin and winked at Jalen openly. She really wanted to smack him at the moment.

Jalen looked on, shocked that he would make such an offer. She was determined that today was the day she would tell Spock how she felt. Now she had to get ready and she would be out of here. Nyota had gone to her apartment and gotten some clothing and her makeup just in case she talked Bones into springing her from this medical hell.

"Okay then guys; clear out so I can get ready. Give me about forty five minutes Spock and I'll be ready to go," Jalen told them both.

Both men walked out quietly and she locked her door. She then laid out her clothes and got her toiletries and makeup ready. She then took a long hot shower. Jalen then dried her long blonde hair, noticing that it had grown considerably in the last few months, probably due to Khan's blood and its side effects. She opted to keep her hair down, falling in wave's way past her shoulders. After all, she did want to look her very best for Spock. Jalen then applied her makeup; she kept it simple but elegant. No need to look like a street walker or a party girl.

Jalen then slipped the mid-thigh blue dress, which fortunately matched her blue eye color perfectly. She finished with simple jewelry and her black leather ankle boots. Jalen packed the rest of her things in a small Starfleet duffle and waited for Spock to show back up.

She didn't have to wait for long. Jalen watched as Spock walked in to her room and stopped abruptly and stared at her for several seconds. Well she had achieved the desired effect; she had rendered her first officer speechless for probably the first time ever in his life.

"I'm read Spock," Jalen said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"I will carry that," Spock told her as they left.

She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. Jalen knew he had never seen her in civilian clothing. She'd always been in her cadet uniform with her hair up or her Captain's duty and dress uniform with her hair up. This was totally different from the way he had ever seen her before. They reached her quarters before she knew it.

"Come in Spock. I really need to speak with you about something. It is important and cannot wait," Jalen told him as she hurried inside.

She watched as Spock put her duffle on the table and sat down stiffly on the couch with his hands on his knees.

"Okay, well. What I'm about to tell you will probably shock you and I understand if you don't feel the same way," She began. God this was harder than she thought it would be. He was looking at her with confusion on his face.

"I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time now. I promised myself that I would tell you because I didn't get to tell you that day when I died," Jalen told him looking everywhere but into his face. She just didn't think she could face it if he rejected her.

Before she knew what was happening Spock had stalked over to her and was now placing his fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Do you mean what you say Jalen?" Spock asked her.

"Um yeah. I really do, I love you," Jalen barely finished as Spock sealed his lips over hers.

She'd imagined what it would be like to kiss him many, many times and this didn't do it justice at all. Jalen groaned into his mouth as he plundered it with his tongue. They kissed for a few minutes; they both let their hands roam over each other's bodies, before Spock picked her up bridle style.

"Where is your sleeping area?" He asked.

"First door on the right down the hall," She said breathlessly and proceeded to nibble on the tip of his right ear which elicited the sexiest moan she'd ever heard in her life, and coming from Spock no less. Jalen couldn't believe this was actually going to happen.

Jalen couldn't believe it, but she was really nervous. For some reason she didn't really think this was how the day was going to end for her. She thought as soon as she told Spock how she felt he would call her illogical and run for the hills.

Spock laid her gently on her bed and proceeded to remove her shoes then her dress leaving her in her dark blue bra and panty set. Unable to help herself she looked right at Spock's crotch and found that he indeed loved her underwear. She also wondered if he would fit. It had been a few years, since she had had sex with anyone. Actually since Gary Mitchell in her second year of Starfleet Academy, she knew there had been rumors about her throughout her time there. Somehow, because she was a nice person who flirted a lot, she was given the reputation of a whore. Jalen ignored them because she knew the truth and didn't give a flying shit what anyone thought of her, until she met Spock.

Jalen watched as Spock stripped off his dress uniform, revealing his muscular, slightly hairy chest. Gods he was gorgeous. When he got to his underwear her eyes grew wide. He was even bigger than she had first thought.

"You are certain you feel well enough for our activities?" Spock asked her.

"You strip down to your underwear and you ask me that now? If you think you're leaving this room without making love to me, you're completely mad," Jalen said reaching up and pulling him down on top of her body.

Apparently that turned him on even more. As soon as he was on her he was growling. This was a possessive growl and she loved it. He kissed her deeply and then began to ravage her neck. She moaned as her neck was extremely sensitive. In one swift motioned he divested her of her bra and then ripped her panties from her body. Spock began to caress up and down her body. It sent tingles up and down each and every erogenous area of her body.

"I want those underwear off mister," Jalen ordered.

Jalen then watched as the Vulcan ripped his own underwear and tossed them to the side. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever witnessed.

"While I am aware that human women require foreplay before intercourse, I do not think I have the control to wait at this time," Spock told her and began nipping at her breasts.

She could barely think at the moment and forced herself to respond.

"Spock! I don't think I have the control to wait for that either. Take me," Jalen said looking into his eyes. "Plus, we have plenty of time for foreplay later."

Jalen then caressed his back and all the way down to his buttocks to prove her point.

He eased her legs open and thrust in with one movement, causing her to catch her breath and moan long and loud, which fueled Spock into action.

Much to her pleasure his strokes were slow and long. She knew she wasn't going to last long. Spock knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it very well.

"God Spock, yes. Oh god," Jalen moaned.

She then felt Spock's hand move to her head and psi points. Before she knew it she was in Spock's mind and he in hers. Her pleasure was then doubled and she heard Spock moan. God it sounded so good.

She could feel her own climax pushing her over the edge and before she knew it she and Spock were shouting together.

Jalen never ever dreamed it could be this good. She wasn't even aware that Vulcan's melded during sex and it was awesome.

Both of them lay there spent for several minutes.

"Are you well ashaya?" Spock asked.

Jalen smiled at that. He'd called her the Vulcan equivalent of beloved.

She turned to Spock. "Yes Spock. I'm awesome. It was wonderful, better than I had even thought it could be."

Spock nodded and caressed her brow kissing her on the lips again.

Jalen was pleasantly surprised, as Spock showed her several times that night just how much more awesome making love with him could be.

Jalen woke up with the sunlight streaming through the windows, feeling better than she had in a few years and it was all due to Spock. She stretched and turned over and found the bed empty. Jalen got up and found that Spock's clothes were gone. She then began to panic.

She looked at her PADD on the table and Spock had left a note. For a second she was relieved then she read the note.

_Jalen,_

_I am sorry. I should have restrained myself last night, but my control after your death was not what it should have been. _

_While I do not regret last night, I need some time to think about our future. I will be using my leave to go to New Vulcan to visit my father and assist with the colony. _

_Spock_

Jalen then threw the PADD and it shattered against the wall. She'd told him how she felt and gave herself to him and he didn't even have the balls to tell her to her face that he was leaving. Jalen did what she hated the most. She lay down in the bed and cried until she had no more tears.

For the next month she alternated between working, being genuinely ok, to crying all the time. She managed to hide it from everyone including Bones who was preoccupied with his daughter Joanna. Spock hadn't even contacted her. He had her comm number and didn't even try. She was beyond hurt and didn't know how she would survive. But most of all she hated feeling so weak all the time. She resisted the urge to go to the bar and drink herself blind.

When she missed her period the second month he was gone, she waved it off as her body getting used to the effects of Khan's blood. Then she began to throw up every morning and forced herself to take a pregnancy test, in secret of course, she then knew she was going to have a permanent reminder of Spock for the rest of her life. Jalen was two months pregnant and honestly didn't know how it was possible. Due to her injuries and starvation from Tarsus IV she was told years ago that she would not be able to have children.

She sat on the floor of her bathroom looking at the digital pregnancy test and thought long and hard. Then it came to her. The effects of Khan's blood had repaired each cell in her body and must have repaired her reproductive system.

She was going to have Spock's baby and he had left and now she was more pissed than ever.

Jalen then thought about Bones. He was going to use some kind of medical device to kill Spock when he found out. She then did the only thing she could think of. She quickly packed her bags and took the next shuttle to Riverside, Iowa.

Foster, Alan Dean (2013-05-21). Star Trek Into Darkness (pp. 306-307). Pocket Books/Star Trek. Kindle Edition.


	2. Chapter 2

After the tenth call from Bones on her communicator, Jalen shut it completely off. She did have to pick the day she was supposed to show up at Starfleet Medical for her weekly checkup to leave. The only reason Bones had not found out she was pregnant before her was that he simply didn't test for it. I mean, why would he, because as far as he was concerned she was unable to get pregnant.

She knew he would probably come looking for her sooner rather than later, but she really didn't know what else to do. Her mother was the only person she could think of that could help her out. Jalen knew she wouldn't get rid of the baby, not Spock's baby. She doubted Spock would come looking for her at all. He left without a backward glance and no calls. Jalen wanted to cry and she did right in the middle of the damn shuttle. She'd wisely disguised herself with sunglasses and a baseball cap with her hair tucked into it, so at least she hadn't been recognized and the reporters constantly on her ass hadn't seen her leave her apartment.

Her mother hadn't even been aware that she had died on the Enterprise. Starfleet had kept it all very hush, hush, because of the Admiral Marcus situation. Apparently, Command had threatened the crew, the medical staff and anyone else with knowledge, within an inch of their life to keep it quiet.

Jalen had three hours on the shuttle to think about her situation. She resisted the temptation to fly to New Vulcan and kick Spock's ass. She then resisted the urge to climb on a shuttle to anywhere in the world and never look back. Jalen loved the Enterprise and its crew way too much to do that. She also knew she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy for very much longer either and would have to notify the Admiralty soon. They'd just changed the laws after the destruction of Vulcan and almost the whole fleet after the Nero incident. She'd learned several weeks earlier that the Enterprise would be the first family friendly ship in the fleet, with a detachable bridge to get families to safety that were stationed aboard the ship.

Then she realized that Spock would eventually find out about the baby because said baby would be on the ship. Jalen started crying again because there was a real possibility that Sarek would convince Spock to bond with a proper Vulcan woman before she could see him again. Hell he may never return and stay on New Vulcan. That still wasn't enough to contact Spock and let him know she was pregnant. She was too proud to use a baby to get him to come back to her. At this point she wasn't sure she wanted him anymore. She still loved the idiot, but he had hurt her by leaving the way that he did. Jalen felt used and abandoned.

Jalen finally turned her communicator back on and commed her mother. She left a message, knowing the woman was probably in the barn taking care of the animals. Jalen knew if anyone would understand her it would be her mom. When her sister Samantha had run away all those years ago, both of them clung to each other and had gotten closer. Even after Tarsus, when Jalen had only been there to visit for a few months and had found a living hell, her and her mother dealt with it and became closer than ever. Winona Kirk had protested at first when Jalen joined Starfleet but quickly realized this was what was going to make her daughter happy and gave her blessing.

Jalen rented a small hover car, threw her bags in the back seat and drove the thirty minutes, to her family home. Thankfully, her mother was waiting on the front porch rocking in her old rocking chair and waiting for her to arrive. As soon as she left the car she ran into her mother's arms and wept.

"Oh baby, what's wrong? What's happened?" Winona said, stroking her hair.

"Spock happened mamma. I'm in a mess," Jalen sobbed.

"Now it can't be that bad baby," Winona said.

Jalen looked her mother straight in the eyes and told her. "I'm pregnant, it's Spock's and he ran off to New Vulcan."

"I'm gonna rip those pointy ears right off his head!" Winona shouted.

Oh shit! She'd never seen her mother this angry before. Well not lately anyway.

"Come on mamma. Let's go inside. I'm tired," Jalen told her.

"Go on in, I'll get your bags," Winona said still extremely pissed off.

As Jalen walked in she heard what sounded like 'that miserable Vulcan son of a bitch' under her breath.

She knew she would have to explain the pregnancy, because her mother was well aware that she was previously not able to have children. Jalen would have to sit down and explain Khan and dying on the Enterprise. She would then have to keep Winona Kirk from taking out every single Admiral in Starfleet as well.

After about thirty minutes of her sobbing on the couch and her mother pacing the floor, Winona stopped and turned to her.

"Wait. How is it even possible that you're pregnant? You can't get pregnant. Something's fishy here I can smell it," Her mom said.

Jalen calmed herself and motioned for her mother to sit beside her. She then took a deep breath and told her everything that had happened in the last three months. Her mother starting crying when she got to the part about her dying.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me this. I understand classified Jalen, but you should have told me. So what you're saying is by getting this Khan's blood transfused into your body it fixed the radiation damage and then whatever else was wrong with your body?" Winona finished.

"Well it's just a theory because I haven't exactly been to the doctor. I didn't want to face Bones or anyone else just yet," Jalen explained.

"You're going to have to tell Starfleet and Bones soon honey. You can't hide something like this for very long. Also as much as I want to beat your Vulcan First Officer into the ground, he did save your life and he does deserve to know about the baby. But he does have some explaining to do about just up and leaving you," Winona said.

"I know mamma. I just need some time. I kind of freaked out and ran here," Jalen said.

"I understand. Now you need to eat and rest in that order. We can worry about details later," Winona replied.

Jalen did as her mother told her to and she ended up sleeping fitfully for the rest of the night. Her nightmares invaded her dreams all night. She couldn't get Khan's face out of her thoughts and kept dreaming about dying and then Spock on the other side of the glass as well.

* * *

It took less than twenty four hours for Bones to find her. Jalen was pretty sure her mother had contacted the man the first night she arrived. She was hunched over the toilet in the bathroom beside her old room, throwing up when he banged on the door.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do missy. You missed your appointment and now I find you sick, '' Bones hollered through the door. '' Your mamma wouldn't say anything else, she just pointed up here. ''

Jalen staggered to the door, unlocked it and let the man in. Before she could blink he was scanning with his trusty trip corder. She was his confused and bewildered looks start.

''These are some pretty strange readings. You wanna tell me what's going on?'' He asked her.

Jalen looked him straight in the eyes. '' I'm pregnant. It's Spock's and he ran off to New Vulcan two months ago, '' She said waiting for the doctor to explode. Jalen wasn't disappointed.

''That miserable pointy eared bastard. I'm going to New Vulcan and I'm neutering him with no anesthetic, '' Bones yelled.

''You'll have to stand in line behind my mother Bones, '' Jalen said, then gagged and threw up again.

''Wait. You can't be pregnant," Bones said, then realization dawned on him quickly. "Khan's blood repaired everything in your body. Well shit. I'll bet that was a surprise."

"Yes Bones a very shitty surprise. I'm keeping the baby by the way," Jalen told him.

"I pretty much guessed you were. You love the damned hobgoblin too much to do something like that anyway," Bones said. "If he hadn't saved your life I would be on the way to New Vulcan to kick his ass right now. Well we're doing your checkup. You're lucky I brought my equipment with me."

"How come I don't feel very lucky?" Jalen said as they went to her room to continue with the exam.

"Because I'm probably going to be giving you a couple of hypos, that's why," He replied.

Within fifteen minutes the exam was over. He'd taken her blood and ran it through his tricorder and done several other things Jalen wasn't sure about.

"Well you're definitely pregnant and you're going to have to take vitamins and copper supplements. Your HCG levels are off the chart, which usually means only one thing, you're carrying more than one little hobgoblin in there," Bones said, not missing the shocked look on her face.

Jalen just sat there. Twins. Well shit. Now she really wanted to hurt Spock. He's left with not one baby but two, sort of Vulcan children to raise.

"You sure he ain't comin back? I just can't see him leaving you," Bones said.

"What, you're on his side now?" Jalen asked.

She really hated feeling like this. All vunerable and weak. She knew it was the trauma of what had happened to her and now the pregnancy hormones.

"Now don't go gettin all defensive on me. I'm just trying to figure this out darling," Bones said.

"I know. I guess you should notify Starfleet about this interesting turn of events, the sooner the better," Jalen said.

"Yeah I'll do that tomorrow. Right now it's hypo time. I'm giving you vitamins, copper and then a tri ox shot. I have a feeling we're going to make a trip to New Vulcan in the future and I want your body acclimated to the climate," Bones said, waving off her protest. "I know you want to stay here and I'll stay as well. Your mamma is down stairs spoiling my daughter as we speak. Unbelievably Jocelyn let me have Joanna for a few months. She's got a new boyfriend and wants to spend time with him anyway."

Jalen flinched as Bones gave her three hypos in quick succession. She was still trying to process the fact that she was pregnant and now pregnant with twins. It was a good thing she didn't believe in no-win scenarios, because she was beginning to doubt if her life was ever going to be normal again.

* * *

S'chn T'gai Spock was frustrated and very confused. He also felt very guilty, which was a very human emotion. After he had left Jalen the morning after their sexual encounter he knew he had done the wrong thing. He expected Jalen to call him but she did not. Now he has spent two months on New Vulcan assisting them with the colonization. Spock also has not been to meditate properly in that entire time. Spock had realized soon after he had arrived that his mind was not stable. It had been unstable since Jalen had died right in front of his eyes. He then felt another very human emotion. Fear. He was afraid if he committed to taking her as his bond mate she would die before him. It was very illogical and irrational but it did not make it less fearful. He was soon going to seek the assistance of a healer and speak to his counterpart regarding the situation but had not done so yet.

His father had repeatedly spoken to him about taking a Vulcan bond mate. Sarek had gone so far as to invite the prospective bond mates to his home to meet Spock. He had told his father the situation regarding Jalen Kirk and his father had dismissed him. He stood firm. He would not be taking a Vulcan bond mate.

Spock found himself constantly attempting to comm Jalen and then not going through with it. He had hurt her so badly, at this point she would most likely not speak to him. Spock was now more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months later... _

Jalen followed Bones into Starfleet medical for her weekly checkup. They had all been staying at the farm for the last three months. Nyota had joined them at Jalen's request. She'd told Nyota what had happened with Spock and Nyota was flabbergasted that Spock left. The only thing that Nyota could figure out was that Spock was somehow emotionally unstable. He'd lost his mother and planet on the same day. Then Jalen had died and was brought back to life. Nyota assured her he just needed some time.

Well time was running out, she was getting bigger by the day.

Jalen had never thought about all he'd lost and had been thinking about everything from his point of view. She didn't want to pressure him but was still disappointed that he was missing all of the pregnancy with their twins. Today she would be finding out what she was having and he wasn't there to see it with her.

She lay down on the bio-bed and Bones spread the gel on her massively distended abdomen.

"Well you're gettin bigger and bigger. Those little hobgoblins are takin over," Bones laughed.

"Just get on with it Bones. I know I'm fat, no need to remind me," Jalen replied.

"You know I'm just kiddin you darlin," Bones told her turning the machine on and commencing with the ultrasound.

Jalen watched as Bones took measurements of the babies.

"Well they both look good, developing on schedule. They both have nice little pointy ears just like Spock," Bones said. "Seems like you're gonna have a boy and girl."

Jalen lay there and digested the information for about a minute.

"You ok?" Bones asked as he wiped the goo off of her and helped her sit up.

"Yeah fine Bones," Jalen answered.

Just then both of their communicators went off. Both we're being summoned to Barnett's office.

Without words both of them made their way to the Admiral's office.

"Well I see congratulations are in order Captain Kirk," Barnett told her. "Please both of you have a seat."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Admiral, but what can I help you with?" Jalen said cutting to the chase.

"Well I know you both are on extended leave, but I have just received a personal message from the Vulcan High Council, expressly T'Pau and Ambassador Selek," Barnett said.

Everyone in the room knew who Ambassador Selek is, she was now very curious as to what was going on.

"They wish to have Dr. McCoy's assistance for the next few months in their research for their repopulation efforts. They need help structuring their new health departments and fertility clinics on New Vulcan. I figured since he was your doctor the only way he would go is if you could go on a diplomatic basis as well," Barnett stated.

"Well you're damn right about that sir. I wouldn't leave Captain Kirk right now. She's at high risk with what happened to her a few months ago, with her dying and all. Now she's pregnant and with a hybrid baby no less," Bones said looking at Jalen's blushing face. '

"It's fine Bones. I knew this was coming eventually. I'll have to face Spock sometime," Jalen said.

"So am I am to assume that Commander Spock is the father of your baby Captain?" Barnett asked. "It is extremely unusual for Vulcan's to have children with someone that isn't their mate."

"It's a long story, one left for another time sir. When will we be leaving? I doubt that I'll get off planet without my mother and Lt. Uhura," Jalen asked.

"The Lt. is on leave so she is free to do as she pleases, and I know Winona and I wouldn't dare tell her she couldn't go with her only child while she was carrying her grandchild," Barnett said. "You can leave the day after tomorrow on the U.S.S. Potemkin. They will be in orbit around New Vulcan for the duration of your visit."

"That's grandchildren sir. I'm having twins, a boy and a girl," Jalen told him not missing the shock on his face.

"Well you tell the Commander for me Captain, that he'd better do right by you one way or another," Barnett said seriously.

"You'll have to get in line to kick his ass sir," Bones added.

With that they took their leave. The next two days were busy. Bones had a bunch of medical equipment to request from Starfleet for his trip. They were also assisting New Vulcan with every piece of extra medical equipment they could get their hands on. Her mother was ready and packed to go a full 24 hours before the shuttle to the ship and Nyota was ready to go as well. Jalen talked in private to her communications officer and she looked forward to the time she could spend with Leonard just the two of them.

Jalen didn't sleep much for the next day and a half. She kept having nightmares and they were getting worse. This time Khan showed up and he took her babies away from her and killed Spock. She woke up in a cold sweat and screaming at the top of her lungs. How Bones, her mother and Nyota managed to sleep through it was a miracle.

She also knew for a fact that she would have to face Spock and his father very shortly and that wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Jalen got up that morning already packed. Her mother and Nyota insisted that they go and pick out several maternity outfits that would be okay for New Vulcan. She would be in style on the planet and comfortable in the hellfire heat of the planet.

She looked in the full length mirror and smoothed her tunic over her humongous abdomen. There was absolutely no way she would be able to hide this from Spock or Sarek, even if she'd wanted to.

Suddenly she felt warmth in her mind and two little voices. _'Mother'_

Jalen stood their shocked. The babies were talking to her. Bones said that this may happen soon. Both of them were rolling around and kicking now. Sometimes the little Vulcan darlings left bruises.

'_Hello, I'm your mamma, little ones.' She replied in her mind. _

They didn't say anything else but she could feel them calm down and both sent her feelings of contentment through the link she had just developed with them. Jalen let the tears roll down her cheeks and missed Spock more than ever in that moment.

It took them exactly one week to reach New Vulcan. She'd still had nightmares but somehow managed to keep them from Bones, Nyota and her mother. They all had separate rooms, although she'd begun to suspect that Bones and Nyota were sharing. She was so happy for them, but said nothing because she wanted them to find their own way to each other. Jalen's plans to get them together were apparently not necessary.

Bones was constantly scanning her and her belly to make sure traveling wasn't stressing her out.

"Bones that damned scanner is stressing me out more than anything. Stop it!" She ordered.

"We're on leave and I'm just your doctor right now. So I don't follow your orders missy," Bones griped at her.

She was examined for the millionth time by Bones before they finally beamed onto New Vulcan. Awaiting them was Ambassador Selek. Jalen could tell by the shocked look on his face that his Kirk had not been pregnant in his timeline.

"It seems that I may need to pull my young counterpart aside and speak with him," Selek stated.

"Stand in line Ambassador," Winona piped up from behind.

"Selek this is my mother Winona Kirk. I'm sure you've met Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura," Jalen said. She was already overwhelmed by the heat.

"Yes. It is nice to see you both again. Mrs. Kirk it is a pleasure to meet you," Selek stated.

"Please call me Winona, Ambassador," Winona stated.

"I would be amiable to Selek," Selek replied.

"I think I like this Spock better," Bones said.

"Hush Bones," Jalen told him rolling her eyes.

"My home is not far from this location. Let us depart before the heat becomes too much for Jalen," Selek stated.

Within ten minutes they were entering Selek's air conditioned home.

"Sweet lord. I can't believe you have air conditioning," Bones sighed.

Selek showed them their rooms and then took Jalen and her luggage to hers.

"I assume the child you are carrying is Spock's?" Selek asked.

"Yes and that's children as in two, twins, a boy and a girl," Jalen smiled sheepishly.

The shock on Selek's face made her laugh.

"Selek, I confessed my feelings to Spock five and a half months ago and we consummated those feelings. Then the next morning he left a note on a PADD that he was leaving for New Vulcan during our extended leave. I haven't heard from him since," Jalen explained, trying really hard not to cry. "I know my short term death had a horrible effect on him, but he's not the only one suffering."

Jalen looked up at the horrified expression on Selek's face. She had forgotten he hadn't known about her death.

She then explained exactly what happened. He'd known about Khan because of Spock's call to him on New Vulcan during their mission several months ago.

"Spock is a fool. Have you decided to speak to him and tell him about the children?" Selek asked.

"Well I can't see how I can avoid it. We'll be here for a month or so and he's bound to notice my huge belly," Jalen said shaking her head. "I do not want him to 'do the right thing'. I will not use this pregnancy to get him to commit to me."

"I understand, but there is something you must know. Spock was going to leave to return to Earth 2.1 months ago but Sarek has been taken ill. Healers believe that it delayed mind trauma due to the broken bond of Lady Amanda. Spock has been assisting in his father's rehabilitation. I know that this has nothing to do with the fact that he left you, but I thought that you should be aware of all of the facts," Selek finished.

"I'm truly sorry about his father Selek, but I have my children to worry about and then in a few months I'll be back on the Enterprise as it's Captain for the five year mission, hopefully with Spock as my First Officer and the father of these two children, irrigardless of whether he wants me or not," Jalen finished. "If it's ok with you I'd like to rest for a while."

"Of course ashaya, you must care for yourself and the children you carry," Selek said and then left the room.

Jalen rested but did not sleep. She was afraid of the nightmares that were sure to come.

The next day all of them went into New Shi'khar to see the sites and shop before Bones had to start at the clinics and hospital. Jalen's luck didn't hold for very long because as soon as they set foot on the street they spotted Spock, Sarek, Lady T'Pau and some other female walking on the other side of the street. Jalen wanted to run as fast as possible. She thought she was going to be sick.

Bones, Nyota and her mother suddenly surrounded her.

"It's going to be fine sweetie. You kind of knew this was coming," Her mother said.

"I know mamma. But he's standing awful close to that Vulcan woman," Jalen hissed.

Jalen noticed the woman before anyone else. She had a sick feeling that maybe Spock had a prospective bondmate. Someone way more suitable than her.

She watched Spock's shocked face find hers and then made his way with his family and that woman close behind him.

Jalen made sure she was the first one to speak. "Commander Spock, how are you doing?"

She watched as his face traveled to her stomach and then looked between her and Bones who was standing right next to her.

"Captain Kirk I believe congratulations are in order," Spock said.

Jalen was taken aback at how hostile that actually sounded. Then it hit her. She thought Bones was the father of her children. Then she got pissed.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Jalen yelled.

"I should kick your ass where you stand," Winona yelled as she hurled herself forward.

When the scuffle broke out, Jalen stepped back. How in the hell could he think that? That she would just move along to someone else after she had confessed how she felt about him.

Jalen stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks as Bones attempted to explain the situation without killing Spock with the hypos he carried in his med kit.

"You're and idiot! You think Jalen and I are together. She's like my sister you moron," Bones said.

"I do not understand your meaning Dr. McCoy," Spock said genuinely in the dark about what was actually going on.

Jalen watched the confusion on Sarek, T'Pau and that woman's face. None of them had a clue.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to know shit. You ran off after you took advantage of her feelings for you," Bones continued.

Jalen saw when the light dawned on Spock's face. He'd figured it out. She began to panic.

"Oh now he gets a clue. Those are your kids she's carrying, you green blooded bastard," Winona piped up.

"Mrs. Kirk, I do not believe name calling is warranted," Sarek defended his son.

"Excuse me, was I talking to you? I don't think so," Winona told him.

"Am I to understand that Captain Kirk is carrying the heir to the House of Surak Spock?" T'Pau finally said.

That's when Jalen lost it. Everyone was now staring at her as Spock attempted to go to her. She backed away and lost her footing because of her huge belly and fell on her back.

"Shit. Jalen be still," Bones said as everyone rushed to help her.

Spock was hurrying worried that she would hurt herself or the baby.

Jalen got up with speed she didn't know she possessed.

"Leave me alone, all of you," Jalen said and turned around and walked back to Selek's house.

Spock and everyone stood there in shock.

"Well now you've done it," Nyota said finally. "Those babies are going to keep her up all night now."

"Excuse me Nyota, but did you say babies?" Spock asked coming back over to the group.

"Yes, didn't you hear Leonard when he said it a few minutes ago?" Nyota said.

"Twins Spock, a boy and a girl," Bones told him.

"You must speak with her my son. You must make amends with the one who is to become the mother of your children. By Vulcan law she must now become your bondmate," Sarek said with T'Pau nodding in agreement.

"Good luck with that one Spock," Nyota told him. "You've hurt her pretty badly."

Spock was now more certain than ever that Jalen was meant for him. In a two days' time he was going to speak to his father about her and go back to Earth to attempt to repair the damage he had caused. Now it seemed he had failed more miserably than he had first thought. Spock would have to do whatever it took to keep his bondmate and children safe.


End file.
